The present invention relates to a highway device, and also to a covering element for such a device.
It concerns in particular a device for closing inspection shafts of an underground network, such as roadway or footway manholes, or a device for capping drains, such as a highway grate.
Highway devices of this type are generally equipped with a frame and an element for covering the frame.
The invention concerns in particular a device of this type, in which the frame comprises an upstanding peripheral border with two walls delimiting a groove and in which the covering element, for its part, is equipped with a projecting peripheral lip.
In the closed position, the covering element caps the frame so that the lip engages in the groove.
In general, in order to remove the covering element, often produced in cast iron, it is necessary to lift it vertically so as to disengage the lip from the groove, this presenting a major disadvantage in view of its mass.
The document FR-A-2 531 152 proposes solving this problem by providing the bottom of the groove with an inclined ramp allowing translation of the covering element during its removal from or mounting on the frame. However, such a solution does not allow, with less effort, the opening and/or closure of the covering element by rotation about the frame.
Another solution consists in equipping the bottom of the groove with a guide allowing rotational guidance of the covering element about a horizontal axis, but this solution does not then allow translation of the covering element during its removal.
These technical solutions thus do not allow displacement of the covering element either rotationally or translationally.
In the light of the foregoing, the object of the invention is to provide a highway device, the covering element of which can be manipulated easily, either translationally or rotationally, as desired.
The subject of the invention is therefore a highway device of the above-mentioned type, characterized in that the covering element comprises at least one ramp extending between the lip and the internal surface of the said element, the ramp or ramps being intended to bear on the end edge of the peripheral border of the frame and thus constituting a means for guiding the covering element during the displacement of the latter with respect to the frame, under the action of a force exerted on the said element in a zone opposite the ramp or ramps.
In various embodiments, the highway device according to the invention comprises one or more of the following features, considered in isolation or in any technically possible combination.
the ramp or ramps have a sagittal section in the shape of a sector of a disc;
the free end edge of the lip comprises a chamfer constituting a stop for limiting the rotation of the covering element in the direction of opening, in conjunction with the free end zone of the external wall of the frame, on which the external surface of the covering element butts;
the covering element is equipped with grasping means situated opposite the ramp or ramps;
the grasping means consist of a cutout formed in the external surface of the covering element;
the grasping means consist of a through-orifice formed in the wall of the covering element in a zone situated between the border of the latter and the lip;
the lip forms, in the said zone, an offset;
it comprises a lock for locking the covering element in the closed position, on the frame;
the lock comprises a pivoting rod secured to a locking bar by means of two end limbs capable of being folded back, the said bar being intended to be inserted beneath a stop of the frame;
it comprises a seal interposed between the lock and the covering element;
the groove is filled with water and forms, in conjunction with the lip of the covering element, an odour trap;
the frame comprises, at its base, at least one laterally projecting relief, the lower face of which is provided with a series of ribs for anchoring the device in an embedding material; and
the frame comprises anchoring ribs made in the median part of each of its sides, the said ribs being adapted to oppose the bending of the frame.
The subject of the invention is also a covering element for closing an inspection shaft or capping a drainage shaft, comprising a projecting peripheral lip intended to engage in a groove of a support frame, the said groove being delimited by a peripheral border of the frame with two walls, characterized in that the covering element comprises at least one ramp extending between the lip and the internal surface of the covering element and being intended to bear on the end edge of the peripheral border of the frame in order thus to constitute a means for guiding the covering element during the displacement of the latter with respect to the frame under the action of a force exerted on the said element in a zone opposite the ramp.